A Man of Worth
by Fingersnaps
Summary: When Vance came to NCIS as Director, he trusted McGee to crack the encryptions in Cyber Crimes...what had Tim done to deserve this trust? And when a new danger strikes will Vance’s trust in him be misplaced?
1. Chapter 1

**A Man of Worth**

_Do not trust all men, but trust men of worth; the former course is silly, the latter a mark of prudence_.(Democritus 460 BC-370 BC)

**Today**

The main Conference Room was full to capacity as the assembled NCIS agents and staff showed their appreciation for the hard work and dedication of their co-workers. Long service awards, 100% attendance certificates, diplomas to mark academic achievement, and of course the traditional non-acceptance of the Meritorious Civilian Service Award by Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs' team was standing together at the back of the room just in case he decided to show up this time. Ducky and Jimmy had been held up by a crisis with the power to the Autopsy freezers, but Abby had dragged them through the door just as the ceremony had begun, she didn't want them to miss out, after all Jimmy was getting an award today to mark the completion of his medical studies. She was bouncing around revelling in the warm atmosphere; Abby loved these occasions; she was always happy to lead the clapping and cheering. She cared so much for everyone at NCIS and was delighted to have the opportunity to show her feelings.

Director Vance read through the various citations, and Gibbs' team gave a special cheer as Jimmy received his award. The ceremony was drawing to a close as Vance called for quiet once more…

"We now come to the Meritorious Civilian Service Award, and it will come as no surprise when I announce that the winner has once again displayed a standard of service and courage that shines like a beacon throughout this Agency. The recipient of this award is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

There was a cheer from his team and applause throughout the room. Heads turned this way and that searching for Gibbs, he wasn't going to show…but as Tony was about to step forward to perform his 'on behalf of' duties Gibbs walked through the side door and up to the podium. A momentary stunned silence was followed by a new, louder wave of applause, punctuated with whooping and hollering from Gibbs' team.

They could not believe it; Gibbs had actually accepted one of these at last.

Gibbs gave a mock bow, and waited for the noise to subside, Vance stepped back to give him the floor.

"I guess you're all pretty surprised that I'm up here…"

"Make that stunned and amazed Boss!"

Tony's voice boomed above the ripple of surprise that was sweeping through the audience. Ouch...he was going to get a head slap for that later. But Gibbs wasn't mad, he was laughing along with most other people in the room.

"No more amazed than I was when I agreed to this…"

He closed the presentation box and put his medal on the table beside the podium.

"Don't worry; I will remember to take it, these awards do mean a lot to me, recognition of good service, that's always important…I'm just not really a medal person. But there's another reason I'm up here, in fact it's the only reason I'm here…Director Vance offered me the chance to make a presentation today, but he made it clear that I had to accept my own award first."

There was a fresh murmur of conversation among the onlookers…the Meritorious Civilian Service Award always marked the end of the ceremony, what was left?

Vance handed Gibbs a presentation box, and both men smiled warmly as Gibbs accepted it. He turned back to the audience, and for a moment he seemed lost for words, then he stood ramrod straight as if he was back on parade at Paris Island.

"There have been prouder moments in my life…but not many…I stand here today to present to you the winner of the Navy Distinguished Civilian Service Award; the highest award that can be conferred by the Secretary of the Navy on a civilian. It is being awarded today to recognise the extraordinary courage and ingenuity of one of our own. Under fire, wounded, outnumbered, he used great courage and ingenuity to save the lives of two children....I have the greatest honour, on behalf of the Secretary of the Navy, and the Naval Criminal Investigative Service to present the Distinguished Service Award to Special Agent Timothy McGee."

**Three Weeks Ago**

"How many times Tony? I do not kiss and tell!!"

Tony scooted his chair along, and screeched to a halt beside Tim's desk.

"Come on man, you can trust me to keep it to myself."

"Ha! You keep a secret about someone else's love life!"

Tony glared across the squad room.

"Thanks for your support Zeevah… now Tim, don't listen to her...I mean who would I tell?"

"Erm, let me think...everyone!"

Tony clasped his hand over his heart.

"You cut me to the quick McRomeo, but if you don't want to spill the details, how about a general picture. Did you close the deal? OW!"

The resounding whack of a head slap brought a rapid end to Tony's interrogation.

"McGee."

"Yes Boss."

"The Director wants us in his office ASAP."

As ever Tony tried to be first up the stairs, and Ziva was not far behind him, Gibbs shook his head.

"Not you two, come on Tim, maybe Vance has another cyber crime detail planned."

Tim really hoped not, the months he had spent in the basement had not exactly been the highlight of his life to date. He tried to think, had he done something wrong? Why else would Vance want to see him and not the others…?

The door to the Director's office was open and he was prowling back and forth like a caged lion, his face a picture of suppressed tension.

"Leon, what's wrong?"

Gibbs closed the door behind them and waited as Vance tried to gain some self-control, he picked up a file from the table. With slightly trembling hands he opened the folder and handed Gibbs a single sheet of paper.

"This email has been sent to the heads of every Federal Agency as well as the Chief of Metro PD. The FBI seems to think it's a credible threat."

As they read through the message Gibbs and McGee could see exactly why Vance was so tense.

_EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY_

_You have attempted to subvert freedom for too long. In your arrogance you are attempting to steal the rights of all free thinking American citizens. You build walls around us, imprison our nation and call it National Security, we call it tyranny. Remember this, all the security in the world can't protect you and yours all of the time. We're watching and waiting…the sins of the fathers will be visited upon the children._

"We're putting together a task-force to investigate, I want my best people on that Gibbs, so you and your team will work with the other agencies…whoever is behind this…I want them…"

"Anything we can do Leon, you know that. You have extra security for your family?"

Gibbs could see that Vance was barely hanging on to his composure; and he wanted to be sure that every angle was being covered. Vance's personal security team had been without a leader since Special Agent Welton had been dismissed two weeks ago.

Vance picked up a photograph of his family from his desk and stared at it, that slight tremor still affecting his hands.

"Leon? The security..."

"The children are at school right now; Jackie and I don't want to frighten them, disrupt their routine…so I'm going to tell them there's a general increase in threat level, that we need extra security for the whole family. I need to appoint a temporary Team Leader, I can arrange that..."

He was silent again for a moment, and then, replacing the photograph carefully on his desk, he looked up at the two men waiting for his instructions.

"I want the person leading the security detail to be someone my children know and trust…would you protect my children McGee?"

Tim barely had time to register the surprise on Gibbs' face before a whirl of phones calls, a meeting with the other members of the protection detail, and collecting surveillance equipment meant that he was pulling onto the driveway of Director Vance's home before he'd had a chance to speak to Gibbs.

Jackie had been watching from the window and was waiting anxiously at the door when Agent Fox opened up to allow Tim through.

"Tim! Thank you so much for doing this…I'll be much happier with you watching over the children."

"It's my pleasure Mrs Vance, always happy to spend time with Jared and Lily."

She beckoned him into the living room and smiled warmly.

"How many times Tim? Will you please call me Jackie?"

He shook his head.

"Not likely to happen, not as long as your husband is my Boss's Boss! Now, we need to get busy, I want the surveillance equipment in place before they get back from school."

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Tim and his…team, that was an alien concept; but for the time being at least, he had a new team, and they were looking to him for their lead. Time was of the essence, he wanted audio and video links to MTAC set up immediately, and he needed to walk the property for himself to work out for himself the best way to keep Vance's children safe. Tomorrow, he would go with them to school, they probably wouldn't like it, but they weren't going to get any say in the matter.

Two hours later Tim knocked on the kitchen door.

"We're about done with the electronic side of things Ma'am, would you mind telling me; do you have a panic room?"

"Heavens no! Leon wouldn't hear of it, he'd consider it a sign of weakness…you know, surrendering somehow."

Her surprise at his question could not mask the look of pride on her face, and Tim knew she was totally in agreement with her husband on this matter. But he needed to know, should the worst happen…

"I noticed you have an attic; personal question I know, but do you have lots of junk up there."

She poured them both a cup of coffee and they sat together at the kitchen table.

"Not really, we haven't been here long enough to accumulate much, why?"

He studied his coffee for a moment, smiling as he did every time he used this mug, the children had got it for his birthday; white letters on a navy blue background spelling out MIT TIM MIT TIM all around the rim.. He needed a moment to figure out a way of saying this that wasn't going to terrify her.

"It's…well, in the event of a real emergency…I need somewhere for the children, you know…to be safe…"

Jackie's hand flew to her mouth.

"You think it could come to that?"

"Seriously? No I don't. DiNozzo would say it's the Boy Scout in me, always wanting to be prepared for every eventuality..."

As she looked into his clear green eyes she believed every word he was saying. But she couldn't forget what Leon had told her about that message, and she needed reassurance.

"You will keep them safe, please Tim?"

"Anyone who tries to get to them has to get past my team, then past me…and that is not going to happen, trust me."

She reached across the table and put her hand over his.

"You know I do Tim, ever since…"

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Let's not go over old ground, we have new problems to face. I really do need to take a look at that attic space."

His inspection concluded, and all surveillance equipment in place Tim was back in the living room, he given a briefing to his night shift and was preparing to leave.

"I'm about done for today Mrs Vance. I know the Director wanted to talk to the children about…the situation; Agent Braxten will be in the house tonight and she'll be in constant touch with the team outside. I'll be back in the morning to take them to school."

"They'll be safe with you Tim, I know that. But be warned, Jared thinks he has the beating of you at that new game, and Lily has a new science project, so you could be pretty busy!"

Tim chuckled and picked up his back pack.

"Thanks for the heads-up! I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

The children had been a little frightened at first when their Dad told them they would be having extra security and an agent with them around the clock. But as soon as he told them that the agent in question would be one Timothy McGee they had brightened up considerably. Tim was their friend, and it would be no hardship to spend time in his company. Their Dad had tried to be the voice of reason.

"Now listen kids, McGee is here to do a job, to protect us, he's not here to do homework, or play video games, are we clear?"

"But Daddy…Tim likes helping me, and he can beat Jared with one hand tied behind him."

"That's what you think! I've been practising, and Tim gave me some tips on playing better, so he'd better watch out!"

Jackie took her husband's hand, and smiled at the squabbling siblings.

"At least it's taking their minds off the threat…Leon, should we be sending them to school…wouldn't it be better to keep them home?"

He put his arm around her shoulders, and could detect the slight trembling, he knew how scared she was, he was scared too…

"Honey, what do we do? Every time some nut job threatens me, or my family, or the agency…what do we do? I am not about to give in to threats, but if you want, how about you take the kids back to the west coast, visit with your family for a while."

"You're staying here?"

He gave a single nod.

"Them we stay too…we are a family Leon, and whatever we have to face, we do it together."

He held her close and they clung together for a moment.

"Yuk! Will you two get a room?"

"Delilah Vance! Where did you learn that kind of talk? Not in this house!"

Lily knew she was in big trouble; her Mom only used her given name when she'd done something really bad.

"Sorry Mom. I guess I should get started on my homework."

"Good guess Lily. Jared you have homework?"

"Yes Dad, I'll get going too."

The youngsters made their way upstairs to their rooms, and Leon took his wife in his arms and let her shed the tears that he knew had been close.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"You have now…and I love you Leon. Gibbs is going to catch these people isn't he?"

"If anyone can, then it's Gibbs. Come on Jackie; let's go help the kids…"

Special Agent Braxten got the message, and relayed it to Jackie Vance.

"Special Agent McGee is just two blocks away Ma'am; he'll take the children directly to school, and share protection at the school with Agent Dubrowski."

"Thank you Kath, I'll tell the children."

A sound like rolling thunder echoed through the house as Lily and Jared raced each other down the stairs. Jackie turned to Agent Braxten.

"On second thought…"

"Is he here yet?"

She spent a moment fussing with their uniforms as she did every morning, and a lump caught in Jackie's throat. If anything happens to them…

The sound of a car engine outside sent the children rushing to the door, but Agent Braxten was there before them.

"Remember what we said, no opening the door…that's my job."

The door opened and Tim's polite "Good morning" to Jackie Vance was barely audible over the combined cries of "Tim!!" that came from the two young Vance's. Tim was almost knocked over as Jared and Lily launched themselves at him. He gave them both a hug.

"And a very good morning to you two, good to know you've missed me!"

The children returned the hug with interest and Lily, as always had something to say.

"What do you mean missed you? We saw you last weekend."

"You know, now I come to think of it, so you did! Okay, you guys about ready for a day at school?"

"Do we get to use the siren?"

"No we do not! This isn't a police car…come on kids, give your Mom a kiss, and let's get this show on the road…"

Turned out Tim needn't have worried about the children not liking the idea of him accompanying them to school. Not only did they not resent his presence, they positively revelled in having him with them.

Lily and Jared had taken great delight in telling all their friends about this really cool friend of theirs, a gun-toting Special Agent, who was also a best-selling author, a games master, was practically a genius with math and science, knew how to track outdoors, was a paintball champion… But they knew that deep down their friends didn't really believe such a man could exist, so to actually have him there at school, it was, as Tim was fond of saying, sweet!

Tim lost track of the number of times during the lunch recess that he was asked to show one of the youngsters his gun.

"No way…you're just going to have to take my word that I have a gun. We're trained to un-holster our weapons only when absolutely necessary, and unfortunately, you wanting to see it is not good enough reason."

The disappointment soon faded as he was bombarded with questions about his books, his job, and most of all computer games…and if there was something Tim was happy to talk about, it was fantasy games. When he told these youngsters his online name, it didn't make him a figure of fun...the dedicated gamers in his audience had tracked the rise of Elf Lord up the master gamer rankings, they were in awe that they were actually sitting talking to him in 'real life.' Those with older siblings were looking forward to impressing their brothers and sisters when they got home…'you'll never guess who I was talking to today!'

Back in the squad room at NCIS Special Agent DiNozzo sighed as he ended another fruitless telephone enquiry.

"Am I the only one who thinks there's something wrong with all this? I mean, I'm the Senior Field Agent on Major Cases, if the Director needed someone to protect his family, I'm the obvious choice!"

Ziva slammed down her phone.

"Enough Tony! You have asked that question at least twenty times already; perhaps you should ask Gibbs…or the Director."

Right on cue Gibbs administered the head slap.

"Apparently, McGee knows the Director's kids; he wanted them to have someone close who was familiar to them."

"But how?"

"When we've got the bastards who are threatening children perhaps you can ask the Director yourself Tony. Right now we have work to do."

The rest of the day was a constant stream of telephone calls, video conferences, and frustrating interviews with every person they could find on the respective agencies watch lists. But still they were no nearer finding whoever was behind the threats.

Their frustration was matched by Abby, who try as she might, could not get a positive trace on the email. Whoever had sent this was good, very good at hiding their tracks. She wasn't alone in her frustration, every agency had their own techs working on the electronic trail, and they were all coming up against the same dead ends.

After their homework was done, and it had been completed in record time, Tim called the children together.

"Okay guys, as promised we're going to play out some emergency strategies. I'm not expecting us to need them, but you know what your Mom and Dad are like, everything has to done just right."

Two solemn faced youngsters nodded vigorously, oh yes, they knew that their parents had standards. Tim ruffled their hair, and smiled broadly.

"Come on! This isn't a punishment, it's going to be fun…and we get to go up in the attic."

Jackie sat downstairs listening to the running footsteps, the attic ladder falling, then rising as they timed how quickly they could get into the 'safe space'…she also heard the constant laughter, and blessed Tim for that. He was taking something that could have been deeply worrying for Jared and Lily to think about, and he was turning it into a game, but she knew him, and her own children well enough to know, they would remember what he was teaching them. She could only hope and pray that they would never have reason to use the skills they were learning right now.

At 19.00 Director Vance returned home, and the night protection detail took over.

Tim gave Agents Sallis and Romney a sit rep before leaving for the evening. They were agents with many more years at NCIS than he had, and they seemed to find it difficult taking orders from someone they saw as too green to be doing his current job. But the Director had told them.

"Whatever McGee tells you, consider it coming directly from me. He has total charge of this protection detail, understood?"

They understood alright, but that didn't mean they had to like it, they had been on Welton's team for years, and if one of them was not fit to take over the team now, they were damned if they were going to make this kid look good.

Tim was driving away from Vance's home, he was about to take the turning for his own apartment when the feeling of uneasiness that he had felt the first time he'd been introduced to Sallis and Romney grew into something much stronger. They were all that stood between Vance's family and who knew what tonight…but there was something about them…

He called Agent Dubrowski.

"Stefan? I hate to ask this, but I could use another agent at the Director's place tonight, I know it's short notice, and I'd do it myself, but I need to go into NCIS…"

"No problem Tim. Not sure I'll be fit for duty tomorrow…"

"Don't worry about that, it's Saturday, no school to worry about, so things should be a little easier. You can have the whole day to sleep!"

"Now that sounds like a plan."

Tim spent a frustrating three hours at his computer going over personnel records for the members of his protection team. But he couldn't find anything that would back up the feeling he had that something was…hinky, about Romney and Sallis. He logged off, and collected his bag, no point trying to do anything more tonight; he needed to be on top of his game tomorrow, and for that he needed sleep…

First thing Saturday morning Tim had called Gibbs and shared his concerns.

"I'll get on it. Do you want them pulled from the detail Tim?"

"Not unless you find anything concrete…I...it's a big responsibility, the children…maybe I'm being over sensitive. Could be it's me they have a problem with, after all they worked with Welton a long time…then I get sent in, could be those negative vibes…nothing more."

"Won't hurt to do a little digging, we're getting nothing through any other channels, it's like whoever sent that threat is a ghost…"

"Thanks Boss, I'll see you later."

The Director went into work for part of the day, if only to convince himself that he was being useful.

Tim spent the day helping with science projects, trying not to beat Jared on the computer, although in honesty Jared was getting much better.

"Hey, not sure you're supposed to use all my tricks against me! Much more of this and you'll be taking my place in the rankings."

"Yeah right! But remember what you promised if I beat you…'

Tim raised his eyebrows, and gave a puzzled look.

"I promised something? You're sure that was me?"

He was tackled by both Jared and Lily.

"Yes! You said you'd take us paint balling!!"

He put up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay…when you beat me…and when the weather is better; no way we're going paint balling on days like this…"

The rain had been relentless all day, and Jackie was starting to fret about her dress for the evening. It was the Marine Birthday Ball, and she had spent a long time choosing the perfect dress, but if this rain didn't let up…

"Wow!!"

"I'll take that as a compliment Tim."

"Sorry Mrs Vance, but you look…"

Leon followed his wife down the stairs.

"You can say it McGee, she looks absolutely stunning."

Tim looked at them both as they stood at the foot of the stairs. Jackie in a floor length gown of ivory satin and a simple silver necklace at her throat, and Leon, holding her arm with love and pride…and who could blame him? As Leon had so rightly said, she looked stunning.

"Tim, come on! It's your turn!"

Lily had come to find out what was keeping Tim from their game. He pointed to Jackie.

"Doesn't your Mom look lovely?"

"Yeah sure, now come on!"

Tim shrugged and headed back into the living room. The Scrabble board awaiting his return…at least he shouldn't get any words like qi out of these two.

Agent Braxten stepped back from the door.

"Agent Gibbs is here, Sir. He has DiNozzo and David with him; they'll take over protection at the Ball this evening."

"Thanks Kath…you get off home when we're gone. Romney and Sallis will be here soon, and I think Tim's in control right now."

A peal of laughter echoed around the living room as yet another 'iffy' word was put down on the board.

Tony glanced into the room, and then over at Ziva.

"How does he do that?"

"Do what Tony?"

"Get kids to act that way…I mean look at them…I try everything with kids, but they don't like me."

Ziva smiled a little ruefully.

"Perhaps you try too hard…"

Jackie and Leon went to kiss the children goodnight, and Gibbs and the others waited at the door…until Tony spotted something.

"McGee! You have your own mug! What is going on here?"

Gibbs pushed him back out the door.

"I told you Tony, it's none of our business. Now get the car open, Ziva you ride in the car behind…we ready?"

Twenty minutes later Tim was getting more than a little concerned. His back up team had still not arrived, he called Romney's cell again, but all he got was voice mail.

"Kids…how about we go upstairs and play on the computer? Give Jared another chance to beat me."

If he got them upstairs they were closer to the 'safe space', and right now he thought they might need that. He should call Gibbs…get the kids upstairs, then he'll call.

Jared switched on the light in his bedroom, and went to close the curtains. Tim raced toward the boy.

"Keep away from the window!"

Tim pushed Jared to the ground…the sound of shattering glass was followed by a searing white-hot pain and his head felt as if it was about to explode, he knew he was falling, he had to stay with it…for the children…but the blackness….


	2. Chapter 2

"Tim!!!"

Lily's scream pierced the air and dragged Tim back to consciousness.

He could feel them holding his hands, he was sure his eyes were open, and he knew the light was on…so how come he couldn't see them?

"Stay down…crawl onto the landing…whatever you do, don't stand up…let's stay together okay?"

He held on to them as they crept along the floor, the warm blood trickled down his face, but he didn't bother to wipe it away, it wasn't the blood blinding him…that gunshot. He hadn't heard the shot, only the breaking glass…was the attacker using a silencer…not wanting to attract attention in a quiet neighbourhood… A sudden swelling of panic quickened his heart rate, how could he protect he children if he couldn't see?

He banged his shoulder against the door frame…okay, at least he knew they were on the landing. Tim fumbled for the door and pulled it shut behind them. Whoever was outside couldn't see them now.

The children were crying…

"Hey you two, we're not done yet. Remember the plan?"

Lily gave a loud sniff.

"The attic…but Tim, you…you're hurt…"

Tim could detect the panic starting to reach her trembling voice, and he could hear Jared's rapid breathing. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away what he hoped was most of the blood…he must look pretty scary…but he had to tell them how bad their situation had become…had to come up with a plan until Gibbs could get here…

"Listen guys…I've got a bit of a problem, and I need your help, lots of help…you have to do everything I ask without question…are we clear?"

He could feel them sitting either side of him, so he reached for their hands.

"I said are we clear?"

"Crystal!!"

They both chimed out the response they had worked on in their game…a game that was about to become all too real…

"That's great…first, Lily, take my phone…now you have to get into the safe space, but this time don't pull up the ladder right away. Go!"

Tim heard the ladder mechanism, and as they were climbing up to the attic he drew his weapon and felt his way to the top of the stairs…he had to buy them some time…

"Safe and Sound Tim!"

A wave of overwhelming pride washed over him, they were following their training to the letter…

"Good work, now Lily, you need to call Gibbs. Just hit speed dial 1, he'll be there…"

Tim leaned against the wall for a moment, he felt sick, and dizzy, and the blood was trickling down his face again, he could feel it…he tried to concentrate…whoever had fired was still out there…

"J..Jared…you still there?"

"Tim, what's wrong? Please, I know something's wrong…"

"I've got a problem buddy…I…I can't see…do you think you can be my eyes?"

Tim heard the shocked intake of breath, but then the suddenly small voice asked.

"How…how do I, what do I do?"

Tim aimed his gun down the stairs.

"Like I taught you for the games…picture the screen as a grid, break it down into squares and aim for the right square…"

"Get the angles right, and you get the bad guy!"

"That's it!…can you…think of the hallway as the screen…if anyone breaks through the door…give me a grid reference…doesn't need to be exact, just close enough that they think I can see them…I know you can do it, and when we pull this off, it's paint ball every weekend if you want, deal?"

"Deal!"

Lily called down.

"Gibbs is on the way…he said I was to tell you, he's called the local LEOs…is that right?"

Tim smiled, and allowed himself a moment to imagine the scene in the car carrying Jackie and Leon Vance when they heard that their children were being attacked…he was pretty sure Gibbs would get here before the locals…but there was still no sign of his so called back up…they'd left the children exposed, and if he got out of this, he'd have their badges…heck, he'd have their hides…

The slightest sound at the front door, and he was alert and focussed again. He whispered.

"Jared…you ready?"

"Ready Tim."

The quiet of the house was shattered as the door was forced open.

"D5!"

Tim aimed and fired. A grunt of pain told him that he had hit the attacker, but how bad?

"Jared…can you see him?"

"He's not moving Tim…just lying there…"

"Great job Jared, now stay alert, there may be more..."

"Hey McGee! Thought we'd taken you out!"

"Welton…is that you?"

"Who were you expecting…Al Qaeda? The Mob? Nope…just little old me, and some like-minded friends…"

"You sent the threats…"

"Yup! That bastard Vance fired me! Eighteen years service…and he kicked me out the door…"

Keep him talking…buy some time…

"The Director…he must have had his reasons…I mean, he wouldn't do it without good reason…"

"Good reason be damned! He didn't think I had the 'best interests of the Agency at heart' all because he found out I was a member of a group of American patriots fighting for our freedom."

Tim was finding it harder to concentrate, he knew Welton hadn't moved into the hallway or Jared would have warned him...but he couldn't keep this up much longer, another wave of nausea almost overwhelmed him...he was cold, but he had to wipe the palm of his hand on his pants...sweating and cold...not good...he knew that.

"Freedom, whose freedom? We're in the land of the free."

The door creaked slightly and Tim lifted his gun again, Welton laughed.

"You think you're free, the government is stealing every tiny bit of freedom we have…and try doing something Vance doesn't like, you'll see how free you are...just because I tried to get some other NCIS agents to join us, he kicked me out. So now we've come for his children, and don't try to stop us, you killed Romney and he was a good man, you'll pay for his death, and then little Lily and Jared..."

"D3! E5!"

Tim fired off four rounds; and prayed that he'd hit something, if they got up the stairs he wouldn't be able to stop them.

A loud scream followed by gasping sobs from one of the attackers echoed through the hallway.

"Jared...I hit one, what about...?"

He could hear crying from the attic.

"Jared! Are you hurt?"

"No, but...Craig...Agent Welton...I thought he was our friend, he...I think he's dead Tim, he's not moving...can we come down now?"

Tim slumped against the wall, his hands shaking; his head pounding...was it over?

"You stay where you are; you and Lily...pull up the steps now...I'll wait for Gibbs..."

The scream of car tyres moments later mingled with the screams still coming from Sallis. Tim started to believe at last...that had to be Gibbs...soon, he would be able to sleep soon...but not until the children were back with their Mom and Dad...

"Gibbs coming in!"

New footsteps, lots of them, but still the screaming…

"Shut him up DiNozzo!"

One set of footsteps coming towards him, then a hand on his shoulder.

"McGee? Lily and Jared, are they okay?"

Tim nodded, and then thought better of it; he felt sick again, he waved his hand upward.

"The attic...they're safe...the threat...was just Vance, the others…smokescreen...Welton...get the children Boss...they're scared..."

Tim started to shiver…and he couldn't stop, he leaned against the wall and reached his trembling hand up to his right temple…that seemed to be where the blood…and the pain was coming from…the noises around him became muffled and indistinct…someone was talking to him, and he tried to make sense of the words…

"Let me see, McGee…the ambulance will be here soon."

Ziva gently pulled his hand away and examined the wound.

"We need to get something to stop the bleeding, wait there…"

"Not…going anywhere…"

He was aware of more people coming up the stairs, but there was so much noise, Tim had lost track of who was where…until two pairs of arms threw themselves around him.

"Tim! You did it! Mom and Dad are here Tim…we're safe…"

"They're here? But…the Marine Ball…"

"Let Tim breathe, come on, he needs to get to the hospital…Tim…"

Jackie was shocked by his pallor and the blood spilling down his face, she took the gauze from Ziva and applied some pressure to the wound, her eyes filled with tears…her children were safe, but he was hurt, and he'd been hurt protecting what she held most dear…

"You…never got…to dazzle…them in your gown."

"Oh Tim, as if that matters..."

Vance took his wife's hand.

"Jackie, the EMTs are here, McGee, that's twice now…there are no words…Jared, Lily, they mean everything…"

"'S'okay…just doing…my…"

Now that he knew his job was done, that the children were with their parents, Tim could relax…he slumped forward and would have fallen headlong down the stairs, but strong arms gripped him tight and laid him gently, very gently on the landing. The EMTs had Sallis on a gurney ready for transport, as Gibbs shouted down the stairs.

"We need help up here!!"

It was a sombre and subdued group sitting in the waiting room, Tim was in with the doctors and so far they had heard nothing about his condition.

As the ambulance sirens had faded into the distance Jared and Lily had tried to tell a very attentive audience about the attack.

"He couldn't see! But…"

Tony thought of the two bodies in the hallway, of sallies, his kneecap shattered by one of Tim's bullets.

"Never thought Elf Lord had it in him, maybe all those hours playing computer games weren't entirely wasted."

Vance glared at Tony, and was about to open his mouth, but Gibbs silenced him with a hand on his arm, and whispered.

"Leave it Leon, it's how he deals with being scared, can't stop talking…"

But he wasn't talking now, none of them were, this was taking too long…

Gibbs needed to fill the silence.

"How are the kids doing Leon?"

"They want to see Tim…but other than that, they're doing okay; we're going to stay in a hotel for a few days, until the house…"

They lapsed into silence again, but Gibbs had another question.

"Leon…back at the house…you said, that's twice…"

Vance leaned back in his chair, lost in his memories.

"It was right after I was officially appointed Director; the day before Jenny's memorial service…I was sitting at my desk reading over some personnel files when my assistant buzzed through on the intercom…"

**Eighteen Months Ago**

"Special Agent McGee is here sir, he would like a few moments of your time if possible."

Vance smiled to himself – it was McGee's file that he currently had open on his desk. He put the personnel files in his drawer and opened a requisition report – best that McGee didn't see whose files he was looking through.

"Send him in."

The door opened and McGee walked quickly into Vance's office, he was carrying a laptop, and he looked – well he looked a little nervous. Vance wasn't surprised by that – they were all still getting to know each other, but he had been impressed with McGee so far….Gibbs' man through and through of course, but he was an asset to NCIS, and an asset he needed right now.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes sir – it's…I spend some of my off duty time working with a group trying to police some of the social networking sites used by youngsters; looking for paedophiles, groomers – you know the type of thing…"

"I do McGee, and that's a laudable use of your spare time, but what does it have to do with NCIS?"

"Not NCIS Director, but it has to do with your family."

Vance slammed down the file he had been holding.

"My family? You've been spying on my family?"

"No! I would never…it's not like that."

"Then enlighten me Special Agent McGee – what is it like?"

McGee opened up the laptop and set it down on the desk, he hit a few keys.

"This is one of the most popular networking sites with pre-teens…and for the most part it is youngsters chatting to each other – but not everyone who says they're 11 years old actually is…SuperBart101 from Seattle….he's actually a 43 year old salesman from Santa Barbara…I've been tracking his chatter…"

The chat thread on the screen turned Vance's stomach – this guy was clever – it was only if you were looking for it that you could read his intent…

"This scumbag is grooming my daughter?"

McGee shook his head.

"Not likely – if his past record is anything to go by…"

"My son?"

Vance's chair clattered to the floor as he got to his feet, suddenly unable to think – barely able to breathe….

"Sir? Are you okay? Stupid question…I shouldn't have been so …."

Vance managed to catch his breath at last.

"I...I'm fine...McGee, you're certain about this? No possibility that you made an error..."

Folding shut the laptop McGee shook his head.

"I triple checked everything Sir, there's no mistake, Jared was being targeted by a known paedophile..."

"Was?"

"Yes sir, I managed to back trace his IP address, you can't always get that…some of them are pretty clever about hiding their tracks, but not this guy. I got a location and the local LEOs arrested him a short time ago…I don't think he's going to be bothering any children for a few years."

Vance picked up his chair and took a few deep breaths, this was a lot to deal with, he spotted McGee heading for the door. He couldn't let him go without…

"Special Agent McGee, I…thank you doesn't seem enough, but I don't know what else to say."

Tim smiled.

"There's no need Sir."

"There's every need McGee, when I think what could have happened if Jared had met up with this…lowlife piece of...you saved my son from what could have been the worst experience of his life."

"I'm just glad I could help...I'd better get back, Gibbs will be looking for me."

"Does Gibbs know about this?"

Tim's face was a picture of outrage.

"No! I would never! Like I said, this is nothing to do with NCIS, no need for anyone here to know."

Vance realised that his hands were shaking, Gibbs spotted it too…

"And we never would have known Leon, one thing we've all learned about McGee; he can keep a secret…is that why you sent him to Cyber Crimes? Because he didn't tell us about Jared..

"Not entirely, I'd already been considering him; I had an agent back in San Diego who could have done the job, an agent loyal to me…"

"You didn't think Timothy was loyal to you?"

Vance shook his head vigorously.

"It was never a question of doubting his loyalty to NCIS Doctor Mallard, but his first loyalty is to Gibbs…I know that, to the team…But I also knew that if he was asked to keep something to himself, that's exactly what he would do, particularly something as important as cracking those encryptions…you know Gibbs, he waited every day for you to ask to have him back…He bided his time down there, he did everything I asked of him, but deep down I think he was hoping you would wear me down and I'd approve his move back…"

"But you never gave me the choice Leon, I wanted them all back together, my team…you knew that…"

"I did, but did he?"

Tony felt he had been silent long enough.

"Okay, I get that McGee saved Jared form that sick psycho, but how come he's so friendly with your kids…and he has his own mug!"

That got a laugh out of Vance, but he was soon a picture of seriousness once more.

"He offered, when the kids moved from California, to give them some tips on being safe in cyberspace…from the first day they met…well, you saw…he's great with them, they love having him round, and they've learned so much…but Tim, he wanted to keep it separate from NCIS, so we agreed not to discuss the children at work, not to let people know that he knew them…"

"Man! McGee and secrets!"

Tony was about to tell them all what he thought about Tim keeping too much to himself when the door opened.

"I'm Doctor Coupland, is everyone here for Special Agent McGee?"

Abby rushed over to him.

"Is Tim okay, can we see him now, is he awake, what about his sight?"

"Abigail! Give the doctor a chance…"

"It's no problem, I realise you've been without news for a while, but we had to wait for him to regain consciousness before we could run our tests. And let me say right away, it's good news. There is no reason to think that his blindness is permanent, no damage to the optic nerve…obviously he's suffered a concussion, and lost some blood. We'll keep him in for a few days just to monitor his progress, but we don't foresee any lasting problems."

Vance rushed over to the Doctor and shook his hand.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that Doctor Coupland, thank you so much."

And that gratitude was reflected on all the faces in the room, Tim was going to be fine, Lily and Jared were safe, Welton and his crew were out of action for good. Gibbs gave Vance an affectionate slap on the back.

"Now that Director Vance, is what I would call a good day!"

**Today**

A thunderclap of applause erupted throughout the room. Everyone knew about the attack on the Director's home, Welton's treachery; and the part played by Sallis and Romney…people they knew and thought they could trust…and they had seen from the gash on McGee's temple when he had returned to duty, how close he had come to losing his life that night, an inch to the left…

Tim stood stock still, he must be hearing things.

"Hey McHero, get up there, or do you want me to?"

Abby gave Tony a soft thump on his arm.

"No Tony! Come on Tim…everyone's waiting…go get your reward, you earned it!"

Finally realising that Gibbs really had said his name Tim made his way to the front of the room, his progress delayed by handshakes and back slaps. Gibbs, making no effort to disguise the pride he felt, handed Tim the medal, had the occasion not been so public Gibbs would have liked to hug his man, but he contented himself with a warm handshake.

"Congratulations Tim, I can't think of a more worthy recipient. You did yourself and NCIS proud…time to say thanks…"

With the applause still echoing round the room Tim looked up, he had to speak now? He gulped down the sudden lump in his throat.

"You know, I'm not real good at this kind of thing…I think I'd rather face another shootout than speak to so many people…"

A warm ripple of laughter and a smile of encouragement from Vance gave him the nerve to continue.

"But seriously…this is such a great honour…but you know, I don't really deserve it…I had help…Lily and Jared…without them Gibbs wouldn't have come…and I would never have been able to hit a barn door, let alone moving targets…so, thank you so much, but if it's okay with you I'd like to share this with them."

More applause, and Tim was relieved to step away from the podium, as he did so Director Vance put a hand on his arm.

"Not so fast McGee, let's see if the kids think you should share that medal."

He gestured to the side door, and Tim was amazed to see Jackie Vance there with Lily and Jared, all of them grinning from ear to ear. Jackie stepped forward and enveloped Tim in a hug.

"You didn't think we were going to miss this did you Tim? Now children, do you think Tim should share this award with you?"

"No way!!"

"But I couldn't have done it without you."

Jared took a step toward Tim and Lily nodded to him.

"We talked about…that night Tim, lots of times…we were so scared, crying…without you we'd have been sitting targets, those men…if you hadn't told us what to do…you saved us Tim, that's why that medal is all yours!"

Tim found his vision blurring, he'd had that a lot in the days after the shooting, but this time it was tears that were making it difficult for him to focus. Jackie took his hand.

"Tim, don't ever belittle what you did that night. When Leon put you in charge of protection, I knew he'd made the right choice…he doesn't give his trust easily, but when it's won…he not only trusted you with his own life, but with the lives of the people who are most dear to him in the whole world, and you didn't fail him Tim. He…we'll never be able to thank you enough."

"They're such great kids…I couldn't let anything happen to them…Jackie…"

She opened her eyes wide and laughed aloud.

"Now he calls me Jackie! If I'd known it would take a bullet to get you to do that, I'd have shot you myself months ago! Now come on Tim, Leon has drinks for all of us in his office…oh, and a word of warning, now that you're cleared for duty, the children have been asking about paint balling…"

THE END


End file.
